


...It's Easy to be Noble (when you're not) in Constantinople

by kerk_hiraeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Poetry, Twenty Years Later, except it's Italy instead, lifetimes later, lifetimes rendered in poetry, that blue-haired meeting in Istanbul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerk_hiraeth/pseuds/kerk_hiraeth
Summary: It's that blue-haired meeting in Istanbul; only it's Italy and it's twenty years to the day since the laundry room scene from 'Hush'.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	...It's Easy to be Noble (when you're not) in Constantinople

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written back in the winter of 2002/3 and the original pages they were written down on are now in the possession of [elisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi) since; soon as I found them again, I knew I wanted her to have them as a thank you for all the support she's given me. The first page was scribbled down when I was half asleep, but the version you read here is pretty much what I saw in my head.   
>  I've often thought of creating a prose version of this but, thus far, it has not wanted to happen. The 'verse that it takes place in may well come to pass. The square where out heroes meet is, in my head canon, in Siena and they have not seen each other since parting at the end of 'New Moon Rising'. 

**_Half a lifetime,_ **

Half a lifetime ago, half a world away,

she had finally been able to say goodbye,

cried tears of sadness, tears of passion,

cried tears of joy, tears of grief and loss.

Half a lifetime away, half a world ago,

**_Crossing a square,_ **

The noise of remembered voices,

speaking a thousand tongues,

of battles fought, foes vanquished,

lovers kissed, couples dancing,

laughing children, whispered dreams.

All in the steps it takes... crossing a square.   
  


**_Sipping a cup of joe,_ **

Sipping a cup of joe,

Sat, all but alone, in a near empty square,

with two (other) musicians... In an empty square.

The sun was bright, which somehow seemed right.

There was the smell of baking bread,

garlic and coffee beans roasting in the open air.

Sipping a cup of joe.

**_Nights making love,_ **

Nights making love... and days...

and nights... and days...

of caresses and exploration...

of lips and salty wetness...

of passions shared... and memories...

of the one she was never without...

Forever... Always... Everything...

**_Crossing an ocean,_ **

Crossing an ocean

… with you watching the skies, while they sleep.

… with you smiling at his snores, while she sleeps.

… with you watching day become night... while they sleep.

… with you caressing her breast, while he sleeps.

… with you tasting her... while he sleeps, and she smiles.

**_Sat at a table, she smiled,_ **

At a table, Beneath a tree, On a couch,

On a chair, On a bench, At a wheel.

Stood on a stage, At a tree.

Beneath a tree, she smiled...

Beneath a tree, he smiled...

Once more with feeling...

Beneath a tree.

In a corridor, At a door, Beneath a tree.

Sat at a table, she smiled.

**_Peaceful faces,_ **

A daughter, at home, friends on the couch.

A lover, asleep, a son at her breast.

Friends, asleep, twins on their laps.

A joy watching them all.

Gentle faces, beautiful faces, spotty faces.

Scarred faces, scared faces, smiling faces...

Peaceful faces.

**_Crossing a street,_ **

One step at a time... to the grocer.

One step at a time... to the school.

One step at a time... to the park.

One step at a time... to say goodbye.

One step at a time... crossing a street...

To say... hello?

**_Scarlet, auburn, red,_ **

Eyes that glittered, smiles that glowed,

Hairs that flowed, gently caressed.

Hair, now short, now grey,

now multi-colored, now grey... or was it silver?

Daughter - hair scarlet...

Son - hair auburn,

Lover - hair red,

Wife - forever stained black...

Should be blue.

**_A piper... playing; a woman sings,_ **

A piper on Northumberland pipes,

playing a jaunty tune, from foreign shores, on foreign land.

A woman sings a song of love,

between people of stranger faiths born.

Children playing, children dancing, children sleeping.

We were floating, always floating, here we're floating.

A woman watches a piper playing,

A woman sleeps, while another sings.

**_Crossing a sidewalk,_ **

A cup leaves a mouth, once so familiar,

A soul leaves a body, finally at peace,

The cup comes to rest; gentle applause,

A face turns, eyes twinkle, a gentle smile,

Boy wears jacket, girl a coat,

Son wears diapers, daughter..?

Naked... _BETTER NOT BE!_

Men in kilts, woman in trews.

**_She sniffs... He stands... She nods... He smiles..._ **

“ _You're sitting down,_ ” she sniffs.

“ _It's not Istanbul,_ ” he replies; he stands.

“ _You're not around the corner,_ ” she nods over his shoulder.

“ _Your hair's not blue,_ ” he smiles.

Half a lifetime, half a world, half a promise.

Half a world away, half a lifetime ago.

Hug and hold him. Kiss and love her.

Bury your dreams and love the rest as best you can.

Barely a word. Never a sight.

We're early, their eyes said, not blaming.

But... ( _return to title)  
_


End file.
